sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants mistakes
Here are some mistakes in the show, "SpongeBob SquarePants". Episode: Pranks A Lot: When the invisible SpongeBob and Patrick scare Sandy, they are using a sheet to appear as "ghosts". However, the form of the sheet reveals that they don't have their helmet bowls on. How could they survive in the treedome that time? They sounded fine, not dehydrated. Episode: Pranks A Lot: When Sandy runs for her rocket, she creates bubbles, indicating that there is water in her treedome. Why would she have water in her treedome if she is a land animal? Episode: F.U.N.: In this episode, the Chum Bucket is not across the street from the Krusty Krab like it usually is. Episode: I Heart Dancing: In this episode, the lady at the Krusty Krab tells SpongeBob the dancing audition is the next day. Later, Spongebob is practicing at Squidward's house for a whole night, and the next morning Squidward says they have one more day to practice, even though the audition should have been that day. Episode: Procrastination: In this episode when SpongeBob is moving back and forth on his chair while writing his essay there is no pencil on the desk, but when he goes back to work on the essay there is. Episode: Pranks A Lot: In this episode, when Sandy flies out of her dome in an escape pod to Texas, she leaves a big hole on top of her dome. In the next shot, it's gone. Episode: Missing Identity: In this episode, when SpongeBob is talking to Patrick about saying "hi" to him the first time, Squidward's house is gone. Episode: Not Normal: In this episode, when SpongeBob says "Hmm. This video tape should help," his right arm is missing. Episode: Where's Gary: In this episode, the length of the paddle ball string that SpongeBob uses seems to vary in certain shots. While the length is somewhat subjective one shot that is more conclusive is when Patrick finds SpongeBob lying on the floor. The string on the paddle ball is fairly short. When the two get up to get a glass of milk, the string is now a lot longer. Episode: Help Wanted: In this episode, when SpongeBob makes Krabby Patties for the anchovies, SpongeBob chops lettuce, patties, and onions for some of the buns and the buns don't have patties, tomatoes, or cheese on them. And when he's done dancing, when you look at the patty buns there is no onion but there is a patty and lettuce. Also in later episodes, the way he made those patties isn't the way he makes them now. And the way he makes them now has tomatoes and cheese on them. But this could probably be wrong due to it being a pilot episode. Episode: In the Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy episode with the shrink ray (Episode 3 or 4?) Plankton is shown as taller than the town at the end of the episode. However, when SpongeBob is shrinking the people of Bikini Bottom, their sizes in the pickle jar seem to be equal with Plankton's actual height. In reality, Plankton should have been around the same size as the rest of Bikini Bottom's residence after the shrinking, not 5 times taller. Episode: All: The Krusty Krab kitchen sometimes has deep fryers, and sometimes it doesn't. When it does, the fryers change locations in the room between episodes. Episode: 2: SpongeBob crashes through Squidward's house, and his bedroom is on the bottom floor. But in "Shanghied" after Squidward exits the fly of doom, you can see his bedroom is on the top floor, as it is in other episodes. Episode: 2: Throughout the whole series there was never a tree in Squidward's front yard. But in episodes like Christmas Who and The Snowball Effect there is a tree in the middle of SpongeBob and Squidward's houses. Episode: Jellyfishing: In this episode, when Patrick puts the net in Squidward's hand, at first it is in his left hand, but when he gets the jellyfish on the king jellyfish, it is on his right hand. Episode: Jellyfish Hunters: In this episode, as SpongeBob is trying to let the Jellyfish out of their enclosure after discovering what Mr Krabs is doing to them, Krabs says, "That door will only open if I say..open". Then he suddenly realizes what he's said and the door opens. How come the door didn't open when in his sentence he said open? The door didn't activate itself until he said open the second time. Episode: Krabby Kronicle: In this episode, when the two scientists exit Sandy's air dome, there are bubbles trailing behind them. For more mistakes, go to www.moviemistakes.com